Revenge-The headless zombie
by AK holic
Summary: I am borrowing the names from Alice in Wonderland. Everything belongs to it's rightful owner. A short story about a vengeful ghost who goes around killing people.She only wants to kill her cheating boyfriend and the girl he cheated with. She has to finish killing her targets before going to hell.


The hat is done, and the knits are perfect. She picked up a photograph set on the coffee table. A cheery picture of herself and a man. She held up the newly knitted cap and brought it to the man's chest.

It suits you, she thought, blood rushing up to her ears, the color she picked for you…

She never wanted to finish that sentence. She tore apart the cap and burnt the pieces along with the broken frame. Alice kept on screaming and screaming. She refused to believe it. She won't believe it, not in this life.

Her phone lay open on the sofa. She never bothered to delete the message displayed on screen.

"I tailed him like you asked me. I know you hate the fact, but I have been tailing him for 2 months and the results are the same. I have proof but I don't think you want to see it. But it is true, with D."

A series of knocks came at the front door. Alice washed her face and hung a towel over her shoulders. She cleaned up the mess made by the photograph before answering the door.

At the door, smiling like nothing has happened was her boyfriend, Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Alice retorted.

"You don't seem happy I'm here…" Chris frowned.

"And you know exactly why. Now answer my question: what are you doing here?"

Alice's eyes are easy to interpret at this time. "Have you been spying on me?" he gasped, his cover blown.

Enraged, Alice stretched out her hand and slapped that smug face repeatedly. Finally she grabbed him with both hands by the collar and shout at his face, "YES! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! THIS IS OVER!"

She threw him down and slammed the door shut at his face.

The black shadow loomed over her as she stepped onto the balcony. She forgot to lock the door. Something told her to look back, but before she could do so, two hands pushed her over the balcony. She tripped over the railing.

As she was sailing through the air, a few seconds before her brain became scattered everywhere in tiny pieces, she saw the smiling face of the person who pushed her to her death, the smiling face of the person she hates from the bottom of her heart.

I won't forgive you...

That was what she kept on repeating to herself.

I will never forgive you…

To this day, her cries still can still be heard.

The case was closed as a suicide. Alice Beryl, a 20-year-old tenant in an apartment. Confirmed dead at the age of 22, 18th may 2004. Suicide by jumping off the balcony of the 30th floor.

The funeral reeks of incense and burnt offerings. Tears were shed bitterly that day and lamentation of regrets filled the air. The only one who feigned his despair was a thin man 170cm tall. Underneath a frowning mask were a wide grin and a soft laugh looking down on the deceased.

The heavy mahogany coffin was lowered into the gaping hole dug out from the earth. The traitor stayed behind after everyone left, using fake tears to get his reasons. After the soil ensured the burial, he took off his disguise and laughed to his heart's content.

Now he can finally ditch the annoying girl and start a new life.

The air was thick and damp when Alice came to. It was hard to move her arms and legs. Her head was stitched and despite being dead, her empty head was pounding. Her neck was stiff and it hurts there as well. Her joints were frozen and if she tried to move them, they ended up sending pain across her back.

The darkness was thick, and she was enclosed in a tight space. After lying in there for a while, she could move a little bit of her neck and arms and legs, after getting used to the pain in the joints. With a grunt, she tapped her surroundings and found out the place she is in is much too small to be a room.

A coffin.

That is the only reasonable explanation. She can't remember anything from why she is here and how and when. She has no memories of anything. None at all.

But there is one tiny feeling in her lifeless heart, something sour and bitter. Regret and hatred and bloodlust and vengeance all mixed into one. She wants to kill someone very badly.

The 4 years worth of bloodlust, as how Alice felt it at that time, boiled up inside her and gave her a power she never knew she had. She managed to break the hard wood encasing her and begin to claw her way out.

She was thankful she wasn't bound in a blanket and only had on some funeral robes. She has lost all senses connected to touch and feelings and emotions, and only the sour feeling remains.

The pain in her head was mostly replaced with anger and only in the daylight did she realize her bones were all in the wrong angles and positions, which explains their pain.

For fun, she tried to check her pulse and of course there was none. Her head was still hurting and it was the worst case of headache in her life. There was something she had to do before resting eternally in peace. Something she should have done long ago.

Her head was mushy to the touch, as most of her brain has spilled out when she died and her skull was very badly damaged. So in replacement of the damaged brain, and to fill up the cavity in her head so her families wouldn't freak out seeing only half her head, they filled it up with some plastic.

Alice craned her neck and twisted her arms and legs, trying to bear with the pain to fix her body. But however hard she tried; she ended up with a twisted neck and her head inclined at an irreversible angle. Her long hair covered most of her face, enough to show only her right eye full of bloodlust and a creepy grin that goes beyond the limits of flexibility of the human skin.

With her head at that angle, she couldn't help feeling the peeling plastic being a burden to her. She reached out and pulled apart the plastic along with the skin. Now in place of the plastic, half her head is a gaping hole with blood leaking out, painting her face in a creepy scarlet tint.

And now that she has awoken, this short life has only a limit of 2 weeks. By the end of the second week, her soul would be ripped out from her body by force and the corpse would rot instantly. During this short time, she has to accomplish the sole reason she is brought back to life.

To get revenge.

The story is that there is a woman who broke her neck and goes around with only half a head and the other half is bloody. She would at times ask you a question "are you my friend?" And based on victim's reports and eyewitnesses, they have organized a list.

If you answer I don't know and you are a girl, she will kill you by strangling. If you answer I don't know and you are a boy, she will still kill you by cutting your throat and leave you to die due to excessive blood lost. If you answer yes and you're a boy, she will kill you by cutting the half of your head off and drop you from a height. If you're a girl, she will kill you by decapitating. If you say no and you're a boy, she will kill you by taking out your heart. If you say no and you're a girl, she will kill you by taking out your tongue. If you ignore her, she will pull out your arms and legs and let you bleed to death.

So the best way to avoid such circumstances is to avoid the roads she was mostly spotted on, like the apartment in which she died. There are reports of a fair number of male victims and an even larger amount of female victims, be it child or adult. They all died in the manners described above.

Her victims are by far random. She would be seen loitering around the spot where Alice died, 'The Headless Zombie', as what the residences named her. She would circle the spot countless times then looked up to the balcony where Alice jumped and a smirk runs across her face. Sometimes a chilling voice would sing out, "Where are you…"

Some have also reported seeing her zipping through the air in circles around the park. She was literally flying at superhuman speed around a particular route. But during these sightings her head was whole and with her hair gone from her face, people could tell she was once beautiful.

The witness that saw her was actually decapitated, and his girlfriend reported all this, based on the email he sent. The route she was seen taking was the route that makes up a heart, a route for couples. And while creating a tiny tornado with her flying, she could be heard at the most unpleasant times, to scream and yell as if she was falling off a building.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" she would yell, sometimes going berserk and stabbed herself over and over at random places. Few have found a woman lying all bloody on a bench and when the police arrived, she was gone and there were no bloodstains. Luminole tests are also negative.

And chris paid no heed to this legend. And he himself is not satisfied with the death of someone hindering his path. He wants more, more than that. The reason he had been with Alice is only for a boost in his reputation and acquiring some fancy clothes and everyday materials, then on to someone even richer and better.

Today he had his arms in the bar, celebrating with gallons of beers. He is back to being single, and seems to have forgotten the murder he committed with the hands he used to hold the glass.

Alice was indeed a living dead, but not good enough to be a zombie. While wandering around the plaza, she was drawn to a particular bright and noisy spot. Silhouettes of both men and women bursting into laughter and dancing with foamy glasses on their hands were projected onto the window.

This is it, she thought, this is where he is. She could sense a nauseating presence among other, a disturbing presence and a foul smell.

It was easy to slip into the bright room. Everyone looked more or less hideous. The women's make ups are smothered and are more or less spread across the face, and their carefully styled hair is a mess and some stood up like Afros. The men weren't any better as there face are also smothered with make up and few were so wet like they were drowned in a huge barrel of beer.

And he stood out so much that it was almost too easy to find him. Alice smiled and paused in her steps, revenge already forming in her thoughts.

With her craned head and an awkward walk, she approached the drunk Chris.

Through 70% closed eyes and a spinning head, Chris could make out a shape of a woman with extremely long hair.

"Hey want to have a drink with me?" He raised his glass in proposal. Alice stayed quiet, a murdering frown on her lips. Drops of blood leaked out of her severed head and made a bloody pool at her feet, but of course no one was sober enough to notice it.

"Hey," Chris called to the bartender, busy with the champagnes. Before another word could slip out, his eyes widened. His whole body was paralyzed, and he couldn't move his hands, much less his eyes. He can't see whoever it is on his side, as his eyeballs wouldn't obey his command.

Alice was happy, grinning in fact. As she dissolved into the air and enveloped her ex in a black mist, entering his soul through every possible opening in his body, she had already done some mental damage to him.

It was a traumatic experience for Chris. His mouth was pried open forcefully and an unknown substance began seeping into his body just like that. He couldn't vomit or cough or choke the black thing out. He can't even close his mouth to stop the flow. It's hard to say whether it is a gas or liquid, as it has properties of gas, but it behaves like liquid.

Insanity took grip of his soul and he began losing his mind in a horrifying order, which is a good movie for Alice.

Chris couldn't control his fingers, and his sight became red. His fingers stroke a rhythm at the sofa, and he began to rap the sofa very quickly. His nails began to rip open the precious velvet and he kept on doing so until he scooped out every last one of the cottons inside.

The quick jig climbed up his arms and soon he began waving his arms about, slapping and punching whoever is near. The other arm soon picked up the habit, until finally Chris was off the sofa with lifeless eyes and foaming mouth, still running amok.

It was a weird sight in our mere eyes, but for Alice that looks at the world through Chris' perspective, it was lovely.

With only a tiny bit of sanity left, Chris only managed to control his body somewhere very far, in a place where no one pays attention to the 'suicide'.

He grabbed his hair and with a sickening cry began to rip out his hair, handful by handful. Strands of his black hair filled the whole bar. The last straw came when he suddenly screamed in pain, and gave a pitiful look to anyone who will see his last seconds as 'chris'.

And then he began to laugh maniacally, looking at the shredded hair in his palms. With the creepy laugh as background music, he rips apart his shirt and with his bare hands, and began to beat himself up.

When he was black and blue all over with some blood spots on his face, his laughter stopped. Everyone thought he had sober up a little, and his before berserk actions were just his drunkenness.

But all was too good to be true. With a low chuckle, Chris raised his hands into the sky, as if offering something, and with a scream none could describe, those hands penetrated through the eye socket.

Blood streamed down from the severe holes. Everyone present gasped in horror. Some began puking and most have sobered up and ran away from the bar. In between the low chuckles he kept muttering to himself, there are some screams of pain wedged in between.

With bloodied hands and squished eyeballs on his palms, he looked up at the bartender with hollow sockets with dark voids, in a raspy voice said, "Help… Me…"

The bartender was naturally disgusted and simply shouted that he was a devil and threw champagne at him.

The pain was immediately intensified with the liquor running down the holes.

Chris's hands are deep in his sockets as he digs around the hollow space. The creepy laugh bounced off walls, with screams of pain in between. It was the worst sound you could have ever heard in your life.

When all the blood was lost, the music stopped entirely for a sickening moment. Then the body rocked from side to side, and fell in the middle of the shards of glass. The blood kept flowing out from the empty sockets and his open mouth.

The black mist leaves the body, taking the shape of a woman. She licked her lips with satisfaction, and humming a lullaby, glided out of the shop.

"Sleep, my baby, sleep. May you find peace for eternity."

A heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders. Alice was not yet satisfied with the death of one, when two are guilty. She lost count of the days she has left, the euphoria of murdering was alluring.

There was one more thing she had to do before resting in peace forever.

Kill again.

For several days, the legend of the headless zombie was brought up again. Alice feed on the blood and flesh of people to survive. She asked questions in a soft voice, almost like a whisper.

"Are you my friend?"

If you answer, you are going to be killed. The best way to survive is to avoid crossing her path.

The zombie is seen near the bar where Chris committed suicide brutally. She would sit where Chris had been sitting and laugh in a demon's voice, repeating Chris' manner before death as if mocking him. After a few minutes, she would stop and hum a lullaby, circling the death spot.

It was just the day before her life ends up in flames. Alice roamed around the fitness where she last saw those two together. Her thoughts were clouded with hatred, gruesome ways to end her life.

That existence that should have never been born.

And she struts in, the rotten apple. With pumps and leather miniskirts that are almost as high as her undergarments. Her hair was cut in a swift bob with green highlights and huge dangling earrings and necklaces.

It was horrible.

Alice yearns to yell at that over confident face and rip the fancy decorations of her tanned skin and smash her head to pulp. But she prefers the slow painful death especially for this girl.

Dinah sashayed into the building, greeting whoever raised her hand to her with a flirtatious voice. Alice tailed her carefully, twitching with anticipation.

Dinah stepped onto the electronic scale and watched the needle very carefully. She had been on an extreme diet these days to lose some weight. Being 55 kg is horrible for her, even when she got so thin her bones were starting to show. For Dinah, the ideal weight is 30kg.

Alice sat on Dinah's shoulders to increase her weight. Although death by starvation is not so satisfying, at least the monster is dead. Dinah screamed, horrified. The needle kept moving and moving, it won't stop. Soon it reached the 60kg symbol. Bea panicked and screamed even more.

Soon she was conscious of the weight on her shoulders. Already malnourished, she fell on her knees due to the weight. Alice herself weighs 50 kg.

She screamed for help, gasping for breath. She grabbed the invisible air as she choked out the words in pieces.

But no one really bothers. They could not see anything on Dinah's shoulders as she wrestled the invisible force, thinking disappointedly that the princess of the fitness is crazy. She kept on howling for help as Alice's weight increased.

Slowly, her bones cracked and her organs pushed against the bones protecting them. The pain was unbearable. It cuts deep into the tissues, until it feels like they were cut open. Death by pressure, Alice licked her lips. Bea choked out blood as she gasped desperately for help.

Next her eyeballs bulged out bit by bit, until it was at the verge of popping out, literally. Her hands passed through the red silhouette on her body and cursed it in a strangled voice. Everybody stared at her and hesitated to call the mental hospital.

Finally, the eyeballs did pop out with a squishy sound, followed by a stream of scarlet blood. Dinah screamed in pain, covering the now empty sockets with blood soaked hands, screaming and screaming, yelling for help.

Nobody called the hospital in panic. They surrounded the struggling, eyeless Bea, writhing in pain. The blood slowly made a pool under her head.

The increasing weight on her torso was suffocating. Dinah lost her voice and gasped for air, her hands still on her eyes. She choked out more blood as the pressure in her body builds up, and her body exploded with a final curse in a strained voice. It exploded with a parade of a huge amount of blood and chunks of meat sticking themselves to nearby body builders.

With all the blood raining alongside her, the figure of a longhaired woman with half her head was visible sitting in the middle of the bloody pool. Alice picked up one of the pieces of meat from her hair and gnawed slowly on it, before spitting it out in disgust. _stale, _she muttered. Her ghoulish voice echoed in one's ears.

With a satisfied grin she turned to the spectators. This is to be a secret. Alice is not one to trust those lips of anybody else.

Several hours after that, the corpses were found. There was an eyeless head of a girl, but no female body was found anywhere. The ceiling and floor and walls are all covered in spattered blood as if someone exploded. There was one head with a slit mouth and no arms. Another had his neck almost cut all the way through. There was another one with a soupy head, his brains completely reduced to liquid.

A witness survived. He crawled his way into the police station, where he died of blood loss from his missing legs after telling the story. He had came to when a pile of bones were on his legs, withered and dried.

But no skeleton was found in there. And right after the massacre, the headless zombie have stopped appearing since.


End file.
